When Worst Comes to Worst
by LucDeep
Summary: I'm Lauren Ackerman, a unique tomboy with a ballsy attitude, and nothing to lose. Find out what happens when my Playstation goes berserk and drops Ezio Auditore into my house, proving that the whole Assassin's Creed world is real and everyone in it, making it possible for Warren and his Templar a-holes to take over. What will I do when the worlds fate rests in my hands?
1. Home Alone

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Hello! I wrote this back in June last year. Things were going shitty and my family and I had to stay with my grandma for 3 months and out of sheer boredom, I made this. So here it is, some of my crazy as ideas puked up on a screen. Enjoy!

Credit to Winged'Pollution for basically 75% of the storyline

Credit to JennaKobis for the idea of the fabulous last name of Ackerman

(you should go check both of these guys out they're awesome!)

* * *

Hey, I'm Lauren Ackerman. I was born and raised and currently live in Orlando, Florida with my mom and older brother. I'm 5"6, 18 years old and have long, light brown hair and brown eyes, and I got an...interesting personality. I'm a bubbly, very energetic (got ADD, go figure) and friendly person. Even though I may seem nice, and trust me, I am, I can take a person down. If they piss me off that is. I'm a total tomboy! And I can't stand shopping, unless it's at GameStop. I have a "don't give a shit attitude" and brush off about any rude comment or action done or said to me. Seriously, I just don't have the energy to give a crap! Also, I love to cook, so if a guy says make me a sandwich I will happily do so! Aaaaaand that's a bit about me.

Life has been pretty shitty lately. Dad's dead, were barley staying afloat financial wise, and I'm spending summer alone. My mom and brother are off in New York visiting family. I know what you're thinking, 'why the hell aren't you with them?' Simple, I hate flying. The whole ordeal of flying is just to much for me. Getting a passport, tickets, a taxi, hoping and praying to God that you get a good seat and not have to sit next that one lady with the baby. It's excruciatingly annoying. Since my mom and brother are gone, I get the whole house to myself. I sometimes don't know if I'll survive, because I can't even get up to make a bowl of cereal because of sheer laziness. I basically live off of chips and sandwiches. While I'm home alone that is. For right now, I'm just wasting my life away playing Assassins Creed 2 and watching Youtube videos. Livin life to the fullest! Yeah, most people are busy going to the beach, teens are having parties and staying up late hosting sleepovers. That's not me, usually I'll be invited to one "get together" and that's it.

Anyway... Back to what I'm doing now. I woke up, got dressed and grabbed the game disk off my nightstand. Then ran downstairs to play. I'm pretty syked that I get the whole house to myself for 2 months but then again with my superior laziness I get worried sometimes that I might starve cause I don't feel like getting up to make a bowl of cereal. But then I think about not having to deal with my mom waking me up in the morning and doing chores which takes me back to my main point playing Ac2 all day without anybody having to tell you to clean up or make your bed is basically a gamers dream.

Now back to me and my video game I get down the stairs and jump down the last 5 steps and then over my couch, I turn on my Ps3 and put the game in. I then walk go back to the coffee table in front of my couch and open the little wooden chest I have sitting on it. I take out my silver controller then turn it on, and walk back to my couch to play. I sit, waiting for the game to turn on, and look at the TV, it's been 3 minutes, I look at the button on my TV and feel like an idiot, I didn't turn it on. So I turn on my TV, check the volume and THEN walk back to my couch and sit. After a getting on my profile and selecting the game disk, the screen then shows the blue swirl symbolizing it's a Ubisoft game "Stargate, Ubisoft, Sparkle!" I can't help it, it's catchy, blame Tubuscus. After my little song, the game the main menu pops up. I scroll to load my game slot properly titled "Pick me" and click on it. Then Ezio comes up on my screen, standing in the Animus loading screen. I then proceed to do what I normally do while eating for the game to load, "bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy" I press the controls to make him crouch and watch him pop back up. "What the hell?" I'm pressing the buttons but he's not moving. I wiggle the joy stick and he still doesn't move. I get up and drop my controller on the ground, "You've got to be shitting me right now." sighing, I get up AGAIN and go check out what is wrong with my "Playsatan". I go to the kitchen and grab a damp towel and gently wipe off the shiny side of my disk and place it back in. I watch it as it goes back to the loading screen and there is Ezio, still not moving.

I'm literally about to flip out. I get the rag again and get it wet, then wipe off the disk, and without checking to see if the game was dry, I put it back in. All of a sudden my Ps3 starts smoking and I sit there with a blank expression on my face "I don't think it's supposed to do that," I then proceed to do a face plant on the floor. "DAMN IT!" My scream muffled by the carpet. Those things aren't cheap! I pick my head up off the floor, "maybe I can sell this on eBay, there HAS to be someone that'll buy it!" I look down at my smoking Ps3 "...I'm hungry" I get up and make a frozen pizza, eat and head to bed, leaving the mess for someone else.

"Ugh!" My eyes are open staring at the ceiling, not even close to being tired. It's 11:26 at night, I'm in my hello kitty pajama shorts and a tank top and I am not in a good mood, so I grab my iPhone and turn on some music and put my headphones in. I'm laying like that for about thirty minutes and I can't seem to fall asleep, so I get out of bed and grab a random book off the shelf and start reading, "blah blah blah blah blah, Caterina Sforza. Apple of Eden, Ezio gets stabbed, wakes up to Caterina hovering over him, NOT creepy at all. As I was reading I picked up my glass of water and took occasional sips "poor Ezio, he got stabbed, again." I continued reading 'and if there is anything I can do to...hasten your recovery, you have only to say the word. Her hand began very gently to wander downwards beneath the sheets until she found her objective. Wow, she smiled. I think I am already succeeding-a little' I then did a spit take, "SHE DID WHAT?!" I looked down and saw that my pants were soaked. "Stupid Caterina, made me lose my water." I growled. I set the book down and got up and went downstairs to get a towel to dry my pants with.

Half way down the stairs I hear a crash in the kitchen, I remain calm and just tell myself it's my dog...damn it I don't have a dog. So I run back up stairs and grab the wooden sword I got in fourth grade and carefully went back down the stairs, and on the last step I peek around the corner and see a tall shadow in my kitchen holding a pan in its right hand. I run quietly and crouch behind the counter, ready to attack. I lift the sword over my head and bring it down to hit his skull. But the plan quickly back fired as he almost instantly turned around and grabbed it, spun me so that I was pressed to his chest, and out of nowhere he had a blade and was holding it against my neck. Being in complete shock, I dropped my wooden weapon, and it fell to the floor. 'well im screwed' I thought to myself. He started whispering in a different language which was I couldn't understand. I tried to get out of his grip but he just held me tighter. I tried to think of how I could get out, so I stomped on his foot as hard as I could, which he then retracted his arms and I was free. I ran straight to my family room but before I got very far, I was tackled but that creepy intruder, he rolled me over so that I was facing him and he pinned my arms above my head and he then started to speak more, Italian I think it was? When he stopped talking I asked, "Who are you?" This time he replied in English. "My name is Ezio," "Ha! Bullshit. Got a last name?" "Its Auditore" I laugh humorously again, and drag him over to the light switch. It was too dark in here. I turned the lights on and looked back at the man "What, the hell?" Yup, I'm high. He looked identical Ezio. It's like he was just sucked out of my Playstation. Speaking of Playstation, I let go of "Ezio" and walked over the smoking console "oh, Come on!" The damned thing just disappeared before my eyes. I angrily walk over to "Ezio" "Are you some kind of reincarnated Houdini or something?" He stuttered "W-what? No!" "My Playstation just went Poof, before me!" I grabbed him by his collar again "what kind of crap are you trying to pull?" "It's not a trick I swear!" "I'll ask again, who are you?" "My name is Ezio" "oh fuck me." I said and face palmed "Well, I don't normally do total strangers, but I am always willing to try new things" he said suavely "What!" I screeched "it's an expression!" "Oh" "never mind" I looked at him "So, you're the real Ezio huh?" "The only one" "well, you've got some explaining to do" "you still never told me your name bella" "its Lauren." He took my hand and kissed it, then smirked at me, "A pleasure, Lauren." "Yeah, so, let's get started on the questions. How'd you end up here?" "I don't know." "Well where were you before you go here?" He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I was walking down the streets of Firenze." "And you just appeared in my house out of nowhere?" "Yes" "hmmm" an idea popped into my head "Were you in possession of the apple?" "Si" he nodded, trying to understand where I was going with this. He stared at me strangely "how did you know?" "I'm psychic" "Alright...but where exactly am I?" "You're in Florida." "I've never been to that part of Italy." "That's because Florida isn't in Italy, its part of the United States." I said matter of factly "Where? I don't know what you mean." "You're not in Italy anymore, and it's 2014." I think that's what drove him over the cause he then passed out on my floor. I just stared at him, "well there's something to tweet about"

Since I was the only one here, I had to pick him up and put him on my couch. And since I didn't pay attention in CPR class, I just waited and hope he wakes up. In the meantime I went back into my kitchen and thinking that he was probably hungry because he hasn't eaten in God knows how long! I opened my freezer and pulled out another pizza, and stuck it in the oven. After a few minutes I went back to check on Ezio. He wasn't moving, so I sat by him and watched him. While doing this I noticed how perfect he was, he looked so cute unconscious! Wait that sounded creepy. This was much better than a video game. I then noticed his hidden blades and was thinking about taking them off but then realized that was a bad idea. I went back up to his face, damn he's hot! I slowly reached out to push his hood back, when he all of a sudden he woke up and grabbed my hand. Again smirking, "not so fast" my mouth has hanging open. And I was caught. Damn. "How are you feeling? You just blacked out in the middle of my family room." He pushed back his hood "better" my hand still in his, I cleared my throat "Well, there's uh food in the other room" he then let go. We got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and handed it to him, while he eyed the food suspiciously. "I've never seen this before. What is it?" "It's a pizza, there good try it." He took a bit and licked his lips "your right, this is good." He ended up eating at least 5 pieces, he reminded me of my brother in a way. After he was done I cleaned up the mess and mine from before, then stood by him. "It's pretty late and I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed." I then paused and sighed "and, I don't really have a mattress set up and cleaned for a guest, so I guess you can sleep with me. But if you try anything you'll wake up with no testicles. We clear?" "Nessun problema" he replied with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes "yeah". I got to the top of the steps with Ezio behind me, and took out a pillow from the linen closet and chucked it at him. To no avail he caught it. I shut the door and walked back to my bed and showed him with my hands, "my side, your side" he just stood there smiling. I got into bed and just as he was about to get in with me I stopped him. "Nu-uh, you need to take off all your weapons, and put them there" I pointed to my desk in the corner. He placed them there and walked back to me "hidden blades too" he gave me an annoyed look, but complied. Unstrapping them, he set them down with the rest of the weapons and got in bed. I rolled over and turned off the lights. "Goodnight" I just hummed in agreement. After a few quiet minutes I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Translations:

bella- beautiful

Nessun Problema- no problem

Si- yes

Firenze- Florence

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise it does get better

My bad for any spelling mistakes, we are all human after all. just pm me the mistake and I'll be sure to fix it!

I update every Friday around 5 and 6 p.m. so rate and review for more!


	2. My Lucky Day

I'm back with the second chapter of the story! I know it looks short...because it is. my computer keys are sticky with the ginger ale my younger sister spilled over the keyboard, making it a chore just to type. I am so sorry.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

ashy- Why thank you! You do not know how happy you just made me. here's another chapter for ya! :D

* * *

At 9 am my alarm clock goes off and it wakes up Ezio and he falls out of bed, taking the sheets with him. Which wakes me up. I roll over to see Ezio tangled in a pile of sheets with a shocked expression on his face, and I just help but. "What was that?!" "It's was my alarm on my phone, ya can't sleep forever." I then got up with a stretch and went down stairs "just leave the sheets on the bed, they need to be changed anyway" I got to the kitchen and made cereal, too lazy for anything elaborate. Ezio finally joined me downstairs and I poured him a bowl also. He sat down "What is this?" "Cereal. It's sugary, and yummy." He raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed at him "just eat it" he took a spoonful and gave a hum in appreciation "I like it" he had a little milk running down his lip. He took another spoonful and continued eating until it was gone. "Just put your bowl in the sink." I told him as I headed up stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I started and soon Ezio was by my side, yet again staring at me. I stopped my brushing, the toothbrush hanging from my mouth "well..." "Well what?" "Aren't you gonna brush your teeth?" "I don't know how" I rolled my eyes "common I'll show you" I got him a brush and handed it to him "ok, run it under the water, then put some of this on." I handed him the tube and he squeezed it, just a bit too hard, as the past went everywhere, making me jump. "Not that much" I took it from his hand and added a dot "there, now brush your teeth with it." He did so and I spit the remnants in my mouth into the sink and washed off my brush and put it away. "When you're done just meet me down stairs" "va bene." I went downstairs and sat on the couch, picking up the remote beside me and turned on the TV. I then started to surf through channels. "Oh, Impractical Jokers is on." I watched a few minutes but got slightly annoyed, because just as that episode ended a marathon of some of the ones I've seen hundreds of times started playing "damn it" I started channel surfing and came across a documentary on Leonardo Da Vinci "Cool, just started too" I sat on the couch watching the info filled film, wondering were Ezio is. "It's been 7 minutes." And as soon as I said that he appeared next to me "what took you so long?" "Eh, I got some of that paste in my eye" "how the hell did you manage to do that?" He hung his head down in shame "I-I really don't know" I sighed and patted the couch cushion next to me. "Come, sit. I'm watching a story on Leonardo" "Leonardo?" He got up from the couch and walked over to the TV and tapped on the screen "why is he in this box?" "So people can watch it" "the work of a Templar! There trying to exploit his secrets!" "No no no! It's not that, Leonardo's fine" "then how is he here?" "Sit," I patted the couch yet again and he joined me. It took me a while to explain how a TV worked and how Leonardo was "actually here" it took a lot of lies and some vigorous Wikipedia research. But I finally got him to shut up and enjoy the film. After about 8 hours of watching and learning about Leonardo I finally fell asleep on Ezio's lap.

I woke about two hours later and got up "have a nice nap bella?" I nodded and yawned, looking at the TV. There was yet another documentary on something relating to Assassins creed, the Templars, and their supposedly modern day existence. I got up "Ha, looks like someone spent a little too long playing video games" I said and climbed the TV off "I was watching that!" I turned to Ezio "Too much time living in a false world takes you away from living in the real world" "Are you saying the Templars aren't real?" He asked obviously annoyed "They were, but most of them are gone. Leaving only lunatics and theorists roaming the streets, trying to put fear into people's lives" I sighed again just like aliens and the apocalypse" "what are aliens?" I just walked past him, behind the couch and ruffled his hair, "you'll find out when you're older" he scoffed "I am older than you!" "Whatever, I'ma order pizza kay?" "Sure" I picked up the phone and made the call, and a half an hour later the guy showed up. I opened the door "12.59" I handed him the money "here ya go!" I waved the money in his face "thanks, you look really familiar." I turned around to see Ezio was standing protectively behind me "I swear to god I've seen you before" "who him?" I jolted my thumb back at Ezio "he's the spokes model for Hollister, so no wonder why you find him familiar" "No, no, I don't think that's it" I rolled my eyes impatiently "Ok BYE!" And shut the door in his face. "What did you do that for?" "First off, he wanted to know who you were, secondly, he got on my nerves and wouldn't let it alone" "well, someone's got some anger issues" "shut up."

The next morning I woke up at 8 and made bacon and eggs for breakfast. After I cleaned up we lounged on the couch for an hour, and since we can't do that forever I decided we should do something. "Hmmm, we could go to the park? Nah, that's boring" the movies? Nope wouldn't work. After 5 minutes of thinking I gave up. I flung my head back on the couch, "there's nothing to do. I'm going to die of boredom! Well Ezio, it's been nice knowing ya." I did a VERY dramatic faint and Ezio got his queue and caught me. Rolling his eyes as I stayed there and didn't make a move to get up "I can see you breathing" "Damn it, guess I should have taken more acting lessons" all of a sudden my phone rang and I got up and answered. "Yellow!" "Blue!"

"Hey Caroline, whatcha doin?" "I'am at the GameStop in the mall and there're giving out free copies of Black Flag!" "I'll be there!" I hung up, and grabbed my jacket and Ezio's hand and we got in my car and drove to the mall. We ran to GameStop and saw Caroline in the crowd of obnoxious teens and adults. "Caroline!" she saw us and smiled and pushed her way out of the herd of people. "Hey!" she sounded all out of breath "Are there any more copies left?" "Yeah, but very, very few" "Damn, I really want one" Ezio opened his mouth to speak "So help me God, if you say flash your boobs" he closed his mouth. I turned around and hit him in the arm playfully. Then we heard a voice yell above the noise "Were sorry guys, but we are all out of Black Flag copies!" "Shit." "Caroline did you get one?" she turned to me "ya" I sighed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a son and dad arguing and walking closer to where I was standing. "No, I don't care. This game is rated M for a reason, you're not getting it!" They stopped in front of me. "Excuse me, do you know about this game?" he held up one of the copies of Black Flag "Yeah, why?" "Does this have swearing and sexual content as it is marked for on the box?" Caroline butted in before I could even answer "YES! Yes it does!" the man then looked back down at his son "I told you, Rated M games aren't appropriate for ten year olds." "But dad!" "Here, you know about this game, and you look old enough, take it." I took the game "thanks" then he and his son walked away arguing again. "Dude! You got one!" "Yes, I did" Caroline hugged me and waved to Ezio "I gotta go home and play this! You should too!" "Trust me, I am" she then took off running without another word. I took Ezio's hand and went to the parking lot. Little did we know, that it had started raining as we were leaving the mall. "Aww shit, run!" As soon as we left the protection of the roof we booked it for the car. We both got in and were soaking wet. I sighed "This better not ruin the leather." After ten minutes of driving we were home. "Alight, as soon as you get inside I want you taking a shower and changing into some knew clothes. Got it?" he looked back at me smugly "And you will be joining me in this shower, right?" I scoffed "in your dreams" he then replied to that with a chuckle "Oh, but you already are" I rolled my eyes, humored, "Just go take your shower. I should have dinner done by the time you're out" he nodded and went upstairs. I started boiling the pasta for the mac n cheese, and turned on the Tv to watch some Impractical Jokers while I wait. I picked up the remote and pressed the power button. "Static?" I turned the tv off and walked back to the kitchen "Stupid thunder storm." I stirred up the pasta and drained it, and added the packet of powdered cheese. "Ezio, dinners done!" I yelled up the steps as I pored the food into the bowls. "Coming" he said as he was walking down the stairs. "Here" I said with a smile handing him one of the bowls. "Grazie" "mmhm" We ate dinner in silence, the thunder storm providing background noise.

Ezio offered to clean up, as he told me that I should change into dry clothes myself. So I walked up stairs and into my room, where I put on my Hello Kitty pajama pants and dark blue tank top. Just as I finished slipping my top on, Ezio came in. "Ready to head to bed?" "Yup" I walked over to my bed and laid down, pulling my phone off my night stand and started texting. "What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "Just texting my mom, she asked how everything's going and if I'm alright" "hmm, you never told me what happened to your dad. Is he with your mom and brother?" I put my phone in my lap and sat up. "No, he died a couple years ago." "Mi dispiace. My I ask why?" "It's fine, well my parents got divorced because of my dad's severe gambling addiction. We almost lost our house, and he gambled away all of my brothers and I's college funds. That's where my mom drew the line, and they split up. We stayed here while he lived in Maine with his parents, well that's what was supposed to happen anyways. There was a severe thunderstorm that night and he started swerving out of control and he crashed into another car and he died. If it weren't for the broadcast on the news we never would have known." "Lauren, I'm really sorry" he looked into my eyes and he hugged me. I just hugged back and tried not to start crying. It was one of those topics that I didn't like talking about. One of those stories where you can't help but cry when you tell somebody, no matter how much it affects you. "It's fine, let's just go to bed now I'm tired" I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Ezio put his arm around me comfortingly. I know this sounds cliché, but, it did feel really nice to be so close to him. "Goodnight" he muttered against my hair. "Night." This was the best night of sleep I have ever gotten in a while.

* * *

Italian translations

Grazie- Thank you

va bene- alright

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

bella- beautiful

* * *

Again, it would be very nice if you dropped a review! Lets me know how I'm doing.

If you find any typos just pm me the mistake and I'll be sure to change it!


	3. Don't Look Or It Takes You

Another chapter is up!

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Thank you to the people who favorited this story:

kittenthefox

crimsonjoker18

SpartanEra

Also Thank you to the people who followed this story:

kittenthefox

crimsonjoker18

TheMidnightRuby

SpartanEra

(Cool names btw guys, you really get creative with these!)

* * *

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. No Ezio, "Was it just a dream?" I then look around and a pile of clothing and weapons. I get out of the bed and walk to the desk and pick up Ezio's hidden blade. "Yeah, this isn't a dream" I set the blade down. "What's that smell?" there was something going on in the kitchen. "Oh my god, EZIO!" I ran down stairs and I turned the corner to see Ezio at the stove cooking. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I brushed my long bangs out of my face. "Yeah. Um what are you doing?" he laughed "I was making us breakfast" "Aww, that's sweet. Thanks" I smiled at him, but it then faltered as I realized something "Umm, how'd you get the stove to work?" "I just pressed some buttons and turned a few dials" "Did it ever occur to you that you could have burned the house down?" he just smirked at me "Well it didn't, did it?" I rolled my eyes. "Grab two plates. We'll split this okay?" I did, and handed them to him. He cut it in half and set it on the plates. "Here you go" I took the plate and sat down right next to Ezio. I looked down at the food, "It looks and smells great" "try it" I cut off a piece with my fork and ate it "holy crap that's good!" he just smiled as if saying 'yes, I know. Be impressed, be very impressed' "where'd you learn to make this?" "My Madre taught me some years ago how to cook. But, I forget what this is called" "well whatever it is, you have to make it more often" "I will." We soon finished eating breakfast and Ezio once again, leaving me to do whatever I wanted to. So I grabbed black flag off my night stand, "To the Tv!" I ran downstairs and past Ezio who was washing dishes and smirked at my childish behavior. I jumped over the couch and rushed over to my….Playstation. "Damn it, I forgot it was gone" I said, pretty bummed out. I walked over to the couch and threw the game onto it. "How comes whenever I want to play something really bad, it always ends up being broken or lost!" I heard Ezio yell from the kitchen "Life isn't fair" "well no shit Sherlock," I muttered. Then, just out of the blue the doorbell rang. I sighed, "I'll get it" I got up, walked to the front door and opened it. It was a UPS guy. "Lauren Ackerman?" "Yeah," "I have a package for you. Sign here." I took the little pompilot did as he asked. "Here you go!" he handed me a new, boxed up Ps3 "Um, I didn't order a new console" "How long did you have your last one?" "Like, eight months." "Well, that is covered by the one year warranty. If your console gets broken or damaged in the one year given then your Playstation is replaced" "Uh, ok" he then shoved the box in my hands and got back in his truck and drove off. I walked back inside and shut the door with my foot. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I set the thing down and opened the box, taking it out and hooking it up. "There! Like it never even broke….or disappeared" I shook my head, trying to remove the ridiculous thought. I put in Black Flag and sat down on the couch, controller in hand.

After getting 20 minutes into the game Ezio joined me on the couch, sitting to the right of me. "What are you playing?" "Black Flag" "that game you got with your friend" "Mmhm." "Who is that?" he pointed to the blond haired pirate. "That's Edward Kenway, the Assassin this game focuses on." "Oh" after a few minuets he started asking questions again. "You said I was in a game earlier." "Yeah, that's right" "What happens in my future?" I stopped playing and paused the game and looked at him. "I can't tell you" "Why not?" "It's YOUR life, I'm not gonna tell you what happens. It's your job to find out" I unpaused the game and continued playing.

After 3 hours of playing I finally got off and ordered dinner. It was pizza, again. I don't feel like cooking and cleaning up. I'm being my Lauren self, lazy. As we waited for the pizza to arrive we watched tv, more Impractical Jokers. The doorbell rang, as I got up to get it I heard Ezio say "Wait, who's Larry?" I laughed as I walked to the door. Trying to get my laughing in check, I opened the door "Hi" ""Your total is 12.95" I handed him a twenty "Keep the change" "Thanks, are you alone?" I looked behind me, "Why?" "Oh, your place looks a little deserted that's all" "Alright" I took the pizza and shut the door. I walked into the kitchen "Hey, dinners here" "Coming." Ezio walked in and went to the cupboard and grabbed two plates, handing one to me "Thank you" When we finished eating I was the one to clean up, I also decided to do the laundry. I collected all the dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. I went to go see what Ezio was doing, he was in the family room with the tv remote in his hand, and there was nothing but static on the tv. I grabbed the remote out of his hands "What'd you do?" "Nothing, I only pressed this" he pointed to the power button. "And it did this?" I asked, nodding my head towards the tv. "Yes" I sighed. "This things a piece of shit. Guess we'll have to find something else to occupy us" I went upstairs to my room and he followed me, I sat at my computer and proceeded to check my emails. I don't normally get emails, but I still check them once in a while. "What?" there had been an email sent to me. It said READ ASAP! And it was sent at 8:15, that wasn't too long ago, it's 8:30 now. Must be important then. I read it. It was the weirdest email I have ever received. It was a warning of some sort, to get out of the house before "they" get you. The email was poorly written, filled with misspelled words and random capitalized letters. It was like someone wrote it without thinking it through first. I checked the address, it was from Aindustries63956286 . It looked oddly real, and an email address with .gov is not something that is just handed out. "Woah, okay. This is starting to scare me" Ezio came over and leaned down to see the computer screen. He read the email. "Probably just some kids playing a trick" "Y-yeah, just a prank" I deleted the message and got ready for bed.

I woke up and checked my phone, 9:59. I sighed, "Since I'm already up I guess I'll get some water" I took my phone with me downstairs to the kitchen. I got my glass of water and set it on the edge of the counter and took out my phone that buzzed,

Caroline: So, you like Black Flag so far? I just beat the game

Me: Wow Caroline, that much of an addict? And yes, I think it's pretty cool

Caroline: Hell ya I am! What up?

Me: Nutin much. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know whose email address Aindustries63956286 is would you?

Caroline: Hmmm, no. Sorry. Why?

Me: Cause I just got the creepiest email of my life today coming from that address saying to get out of the house or "they'll" get you

I pressed send, and waited. Only for a little red circle with a white exclamation mark to show up next to the message "message cannot send!" I slammed my fist on the granite counter "Aww this is some bull shit! First the tv now this?!" I sighed and took another sip of water before going back upstairs. I got in bed right beside Ezio and fell asleep.

All of a sudden I was woken up by a crash downstairs I sat up and thought about going to check it out when I thought about what it could be, it could be an intruder…or the cup I left on the edge of the counter earlier. I looked at my phone, it was 3:22 a.m. I rolled over and tapped Ezio on the shoulder and I whispered "Hey, I think someone's downstairs!" he quickly turned over to reveal he wasn't Ezio. The man then grabbed my wrist. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" "Your worst nightmare" I was freaking out. I pulled my wrist away and kicked him in the face, he doubled over in pain, which resulted in him falling off the side of the bed. I jumped up, and bolted out the room to the kitchen downstairs. As soon as I got there I ran into someone. I was on the floor, vulnerable. A man then leaned down and grabbed me by the waist. I then grabbed both sides of his head by his hair and slammed it against the corner of the wall repeatedly until he let go. I got up and ran to the other set of stairs to find Ezio. My foot just hit the first step when someone else grabbed me, their arm around my waist, and pulled me away from the stairs. With the guy behind me I brought my hand up behind his head and grabbed his hair, pulling hard. Seeing my intentions, he put his hand around my throat and pushed my head back, slightly choking me. The man then said in a hushed voice, "It's me, Ezio!" He let me go and turned me around to face him. I let out a sigh of relief and I hugged him and he hugged back. We separated, "That message was real! Whoever sent it knew this was going to happen, it was a warning!" "So what are we going to do?" "We need to get out of the house and go next door so we can call the police, let's go!" I opened the door, but was stopped when I heard the caulking of a gun. I slowly turned around to find Ezio being held back with his hands up and a gun to his head. The man holding the gun said "try to run or scream and I'll put a bullet through his skull, understood?" I just stood there, not knowing what to do, but then one of the men came forward with hand cuffs and duct tape. It was either fight or flight. I ran out the door as fast as I could, but didn't get very far, as I fell to the ground with a bullet in my right arm. I rolled over holding my now bloody arm as tight as possible. The shock from the pain momentarily blinded me. The man then put his gun back to Ezio's head, and nodded towards me. "Grab her." The two men came bolting towards me and cuffed my hands behind my back, but hadn't yet put the tape on.

As I was being carried away I saw Ezio still being held with the gun to his head, and mouthed "find me" he slowly nodded to show me that he understood. When we got close enough to the van the guy took the gun and hit him in the side of the head. Ezio then fell to the ground unconscious, and the man then left the building to join us near the van. He had a smile on his face. That's when I went to scream, but it was already too late. They put the tape over my mouth a wet cloth on my nose and threw me into the van. Laughing, as I passed out.

* * *

Italian Translations

Madre- Mother

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Another chapter done!

And as always, if you liked it PLEASE write a review, I really need your guys feed back on this.


	4. A Warm Welcome

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Another chapter done!

Thanks so much to the following who followed this story!

KyoKaraMaohGirl

ReadsToMuchALot

Thanks to the following who favorited this story!

ttcroc11

ReadsToMuchALot

Enjoy!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. "W-what the hell? Who just leaves someone unconscious in the bathroom?!" I put my hand up to my head and hissed. I looked down at what was affecting my arm and saw the bullet wound from the night before. "That's fucking disgusting." I say as I stare at the bloody crater. As I'm admiring my gunshot wound the bathroom door opens and a man walks in. "Hey….woah. What the hell happened to you?" "I was shot" I say simply, as if it were no big deal, but in reality it FUCKING HURT! ""So you're the new subject Abstergo dropped off" "Apparently" I said somewhat sarcastically. "Come on, I'll help you clean that up." He walked around me and helped me stand up. Then took me to the sink and opened the cabinet under it. I just sat on the counter. He pulled out some gauze and peroxide and a cotton pad. "Alright" he held my arm out over the sink and poured the peroxide over the wound, and put a cotton pad over it and wrapped it in gauze. "There ya go" I rubbed my arm "Thanks" I hopped off the counter and followed the man into the bedroom. He sat on the bed as I just stood and paced a bit.

"So, why are you here?" I scoffed "That's what I'd like to know" "You mean they didn't tell you yet?" "No" "Then you still have to meet Vidic, he's a crazy son of a bitch" I groaned "do I have to?" "I'm afraid so" I sighed. "You never did tell me your name" "It's Lauren Ackerman" "German?" "Ya, and Italian, and a little bit of Polish" "Interesting," "Ya don't say" the room became awkwardly silent, and the man cleared his throat and quickly stood up "I'm Desmond by the way" he held out his hand and I shook it. 'Yeah I know who you are' I thought to myself. "Hey" as soon as I said that the door opened and out came Warren fucking Vidic. "Good morning Mr. Miles, Mrs. Ackerman. If you would please come with me" he extended his arm and I let go of Desmond's hand and walked passed Vidic into the huge Animus room. Warren tried to set his hand on my shoulder but I saw it coming and slide awkwardly out of the way and made my way over to the Animus. I heard Desmond from the other room, the door still open "Leave her alone Doc, your creeping her out" "More than you know" I muttered.

I saw Lucy typing away at the computer. Warren cleared his throat and Lucy stopped what she was doing. "You must be Lauren" "Maybe…." I said wearily "Quit the act. We already know who you are. Now, get on and lie down." "Not until you tell me what this is." I already knew what it was, I just had to act dumb so they won't get suspicious. "It's an Animus" Lucy answered. "Yes, it lets you relive the memories of your ancestors. Now, get in" "I'm not going to let you poke around inside me for personal information" Warren rolled his eyes "It's not yours so it's not personal" "It's not yours so yours not getting it" I quickly retorted. "Don't fight with me, you have no idea who you're dealing with" "Don't fight with me you don't know who you're dealing with. And I know who you are" he scoffed "Then who are we?" "You already know the answer, so why are you asking me?" Warren looked steamed. "Wow, you guys are way stupider than you let on" "Don't make me call security!" "Don't make me call your mom! I bet she'd love to know all about your kiddie fetish, and how you kidnap them in the middle of the night. And when there no longer of use to you, you kill them!" "That's it. I am calling security!" "You do that."

Only seconds later a whole bunch of security guards came running through the door, all of them holding batons. "Oh wow, the 5th grade marching band is here! Are you gonna do a little trick with your baton? Maybe give it a twirl! Why don't I show you MY moves and take your little stick, and shove it UP YOUR ASS!" I ran toward one and ripped the thing right from his hands. I raised it above my head and brought it down with such great force it actually made a cracking sound when it hit his skull. I then turned around to face the rest of them. I threw the stuck at one of the guys in the back and it hit him in the eye, he dropped his and brought his hand to hold his injured eye. That made them all look back to see the now crying man. This gave me a chance to kick the closest guy to me in the balls. He fell down groaning. I ran over to another one and brought his head down and smashed my knee against his nose, I heard it brake and went one to another soon to be victim. I pulled the hair of another guard. He screamed and I moved my arm just a bit lower so it was on his neck, putting him in a full nelson. I pulled my arm back as hard as I could. The man was scratching at the arm pressing against his wind pipe, which wasn't enough to make me let go. Him still being in my grip he passed out, I found a gun holstered on his pants and pulled it out. I then let them man drop, and pointed the gun at warren and the remaining guards. I shot the last three, and went over to the room where Desmond was being held and walked backwards to it. I looked over at the panel, it was locked. I shot it and the door automatically opened and he instantly came out. When he saw the gore he asked "Lauren what's going on?!" "Were leaving, let's go" I took his arm and pulled him with me. I was still pointing the gun at Warren, but brought it over to the other panel and shot that one. The door opened and we ran out. "Do you know the way out?'' I contemplated the path him and Lucy took to escape Abstergo and used that as a guide. "Through here!" I motioned to the glass door at the end of the long hallway. I didn't need to shot the panel this time, the door was glass, so I shot it. The door broke into millions of little pieces, and we ran through it, trying to avoid the shards of glass poking out. "Warren's got some fucked up interior decorators" I commented, quoting Desmond from the game. He looked over at me "I was thinking the same thing" "Really?" I said, slightly sarcastic.

We reached the bottom floor, but I couldn't remember the pattern Lucy went in through the cubicles, so I just had to wing it. "Come on" we just ended up running to the very end and going that way. There were surprisingly no guards, but we ended up at the last elevator with the access code. "What was it, 3247? No, 7423? No, Aww come on!" "Alright, let's see. In the game the code consisted of 4 numbers, 2347, now 3247 didn't work and 7432 didn't work either. So it has to be, 2347!" I punched in half the code best just as I went for the third digit we both heard the sound of guns being caulked. "Well I must say it was an amazing attempt" we turned around to find Warren with at least twenty of his guards all pointing guns at us. "You didn't think you'd actually get far did you?" he laughed. "Get them" eight guards came after me and only three for Desmond. I thought to myself, wow, there actually afraid of me. Cool! The men came at me, but I didn't go without a fight, I punched and kicked and bit and scratched, just doing whatever I could do to possible get these idiots off me. But sadly I was over powered and seeing as I wasn't going to give up anytime soon I was injected with some loopy juice from a syringe and quickly passed out.

"Hey, you ok?" I was awoken by a worried Desmond. "What? Y-yeah I'm fine" I got up out of the bed, "Wow, I'm surprised they had the decency to put me on the bed!" Desmond scratched the back of his head "Actually, I put you there. They just threw you on the floor." "Of course. They are SO getting two girls one cupped!" "Uh, what's that?" I turned around to face him. "Well, you know what two girls one cup is right?" "Sadly, yes." He hung his head "I'm gonna take my phone, get that video, put it on loop, and tape my phone to the security camera in the bathroom. So that when they 'check' on us while we're taking a shower or something, they'll get an unexpected surprise." I scoffed "my ancestors memories are already going to be put on display, I'd rather not have the same done to my boobs." I rent and set up my phone and played the video, then I got undressed and took a shower.

I ended up taking the longest shower of my life. It doesn't affect me, it's not like I'm paying the water bill. When I finished I turned off the water and went to grab my towel. Damn it, I forgot one. I sighed. "Desmond!" "What?" "Can you get me a towel, I knida forgot to get one" "Sure" 'that was weird, the door didn't even open when he came in…' Desmond was back in a few second with my towel. "Here" I took it and dried myself off. After I was dry I got out of the shower, only to find Desmond at the ink combing his hair. I suddenly thought to myself 'what hair does he have to comb!' I rolled my eyes, and took my cloths into the other room and got dressed.

After a bit Desmond came out of the bathroom and I challenged him to a game a flappy bird. He accepted, so I got my phone down from the camera and opened the app and started a game. I got to 39, while Desmond on the other hand made it to 12. "This game is impossible!" "No, you just really bad at it" "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired. So I'll be going to bed, you going to join me?" I waved him off, my eyes glued to my phone. "Ya, in a little bit" "Alright, goodnight" "goodnight." He turned the lights off and rolled over, his back facing me. I pulled up my photo album and the first picture that popped up was of Ezio. It had been an interesting picture, one which had been accidental. Where I asked Ezio to get a number for me out of my notes, but instead pressed the camera app out of curiosity. He then proceeded to take multiple selfies, not knowing what he was doing and that each photo would be saved onto my album. I stared at the picture for a bit and then started crying. I missed him so much, it hurt. I didn't want to be here, I want be home! With Ezio! I just want to be with him again. I mean who knows what could happen to me here, I could die, and he'd have no idea, he could still look for me, and not even know I'm 6 feet underground. "Damn it Ezio, save me. I can't stay here"

* * *

Again, thank you to the people who reviewed and favorited this story.

Please please please review, it means a lot to me. I love to hear your responses.


	5. Animus First Timer

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

SargentFalco- Thanks! I hope this stays entertaining to your standards! :D

Throthgar's bane- Yes, Vidic can do that sometimes. Especially like he did with Desmond in the games. I enjoy your opinion on the story, and this is meant to be an Ezio x oc, and will definitely be more of that in the coming chapters. :)

Thank you to those who favorited!

SargentFalco

Mental Strike

Thank you to those who followed!

SargentFalco

Mental Strike

Enjoy!

* * *

Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, CRASH!

"Mhnmnhm, stop." Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, CRASH!

"Des, w-what the hell…are you playing flappy bird on my phone?" I opened my eyes and rolled over to my right to see a very concentrated Desmond holding my phone in his hand, tapping furiously. I grinned at him. "So you do like flappy bird" He scoffed. "No, I'm just trying to beat your score" I laughed "Good luck with that" I got up and was getting dressed in the bathroom when I heard Desmond yell. I ran into the bedroom to see what was going on. "Desmond what the hell!" "I died again!" I let out a sigh of relief. "I thought someone had attacked you." "I give up. Ya know what, Screw this game" he then threw my phone on the bed. "Hey, that thing was expensive." I had to admit, it was kinda hilarious seeing Desmond act like a two year old. Pouting and throwing the phone. "Calm down, there are other things your good at." "Oh yeah, like what?" "Well, you stopped my arm from getting worse. Just a few more days like that and I'd be a female version of Malik" Desmond looked up at me with a puzzled face "Wait, how do you know about Malik?" Just realizing what I said I started stuttering "W-what, uhhh. W-who's tha...I've never...heard" and as I was trying to play it off like a boss, but totally failing the door opened. "Ah, Mr. Miles, you're up! Good. We have a long day ahead of us. Come along now." He sighed and got up "Right" and went with him. "Wait, what am I supposed to do while I wait for him?" I asked as he was walking out the door. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do." He grinned evilly and left. The door locking automatically behind him. "What a dick" I turned around and flopped back on the bed, thinking of more possible ways to possibly piss Warren off. "Hmm, I could blast rap music. Oh wait, wouldn't that disrupt Desmond's session? Oh well, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it too" I went on YouTube and found some good songs. "Ohh, I like this one!" I pressed the play button and as soon as I did "Get low" started playing.

"How's he doing?" "Great, I think just a few more memories and we should be-" TO THE WINDOW, TO THE WALL. THE SWEAT DROP DOWN MY BALLS! "What is that infuriating noise?!" "I think it's coming from the bedroom" Lucy answered. Warren sighed angrily "Pull him out for now, well continue later." "Your giving him a break?" "Yes." As Lucy pulled Desmond out Warren went to put the music to rest. He opened the door, "What on earth?!" AND ALL YOU BITCHES CRAWL! I was twerking upside down on the wall when he came in. I looked over. "Oh hey Doc. Wanna join me? Come on, Shake that flat ass!" "Enough!" I pushed off the wall and was back on the ground on my feet. "Where is that music coming from?!" "It's my phone" I picked it up, showing him. He walked towards me. "Give it to me." I pulled my arm back, so it was out of his reach. "Come and take it from me. And besides, it's not like I'm contacting help. Dirty music should be the worst of your fears" "Fine. But if you DO ever use it for that purpose, I am taking it away and breaking it!" "Whatever, I got a warranty for Warren" he grumbled and left the room, and that's when Desmond came in, smiling. "I wasn't aware there was a dance party goin on" I turned around and snapped my fingers "it's not a dance party, it's a twerk off" "Oh, right" "wanna twerk with me?" "Nah, I'm good" he sat down on the bed "Thanks to your little 'Dance party'-" "it was a twerk off" I corrected him "due to your twerk off I was able to get a break from the animus" he lied down on the bed with his hands behind his head. "That was the idea. Well, sort of" "Sort of?" "It was also meant to piss of Vidic" he looked at me, raising an eyebrow "Did it work?" "Yup!" He laughed and I turned the song back on. TO THE WINDOW THE WALL! The door opened and in came Vidic once again. "Will you turn that crap off!" I just kept pausing and unpausing the song just to piss him off even further. TO THE- WIN-DOW-TO THE- WA-LL-THE SWEAT-DROP-DO-WN-MA- "Don't" he gave me a warning look. BALLS! He lifted his hand as if he were to slap me, but then in came Lucy. "I'll, take it from here Warren. Just let me handle this." "Fine." He walked out of the room. Lucy sighed and looked at us, "Guys, not that I don't love that song, but please, keep the volume in check." "Yes mom." I said and Desmond looked at me like he was about ready to laugh, but held it in. Lucy nodded and left, the door closing behind her. Desmond and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, did you see his face?" I laughed way harder than I should have and fell off the bed. "Are you ok?" still laughing I replied "Ya" after a few minutes we calmed down and stopped laughing. I checked my phone. It was only 3:33. I sighed "Well, I'm board" "Then why don't you come with me?" A sneaky Warren asked from the door way. "Jeez, creep much doc?" he seemed to brush off that comment. "Now, will you be coming with me or will I have to call security?" "I don't think thad do you much good." I walked past him and stood in front of the animus. "So, who's memories am I going to relive?" I asked Lucy who was yet again typing away at the computer. "Were going back to the Italian Renaissance, where you will be reliving the life of a murderous plague doctor" "Hmmm, interesting" "Yes, it is. Now, get on" "alright" I got on and laid down and the glass shield when over my eyes. This is so cool, yet scary at the same time. I thought to myself. "Is Vidic gonna be coming back?" Warren had mysteriously vanished. "No" "Good. I don't like him." She laughed "I've noticed" and as soon as she said that I was inside the animus. A field of light blue smoke was all I saw, until it started. The thing I've seen so many times happen before was actually happening to me. Italy was being built before my very eyes. I recognized this place, it was Florence. After everything loaded I was in the body of the plague doctor.

* * *

"Leaches are the key to a healthy lifestyle! Come good people, start taking your health more seriously!" No matter how much I preach, nobody ever give a damn. I must do something about this. I was pulled from my thoughts by a patient. "Ben trovato Doctor" "Hmmm… fratelli Auditore. Why am I not surprised" I saw these two all the time. Always coming to me whenever they get injured. Whether it be bumps or bruises. Scrapes or scratches, they always came to me. No one else. I reached out and grabbed his chin, turning his head to inspect the wound. "You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man." "It's nothing really" "You must help him, that pretty face is his only asset." "forttiti" I smiled behind my mask. Ah, typical siblings. I got out a cloth that's been soaked in a cleansing solution and dabbed it on his cuts. "Well, the cut isn't too deep. So it won't need to be stitched up. It will scar though, but just the one on your lip. The other should heal." The elder one handed me 30 florins "Grazie" I nodded, and they left.

* * *

I was pulled from the Animus. Coming back to reality. I opened my eyes. Seeing the glass cover being lifted, I sat up. "Get up slowly" Lucy warned me, and I did as she said. "So, how was your first time in the animus?" "Amazing! How long was in there?" "Four hours" "Really? It all goes by so fast, like it was a dream" "Yeah, that's what most of the past subjects say." "What do the rest of the subjects call it?" she paused for a few seconds "A nightmare." I turned away and went back to the room, Lucy went back to typing. "A nightmare?" I whispered to myself. I felt horrible, just thinking about all of the poor people who had to go through that. Were they like Desmond? Did they have a choice? Or did they dedicate their lives to their research, not knowing what it could cost them? I tried to shake my head from that thought, but my mind just wouldn't let it leave. I got back in the room and fell on the bed. "So, how was it?" "Fantastic" I buried my face into the pillow. "Hey, you alright?" "I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight" "Goodnight" he turned off the lights and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Italian Translations

Ben trovato- good to see you

fratelli- brothers

forttiti- go fuck yourself

grazie- thank you

* * *

Thank you guys so much for favoriting/following/reviewing, it means a lot to me. keep it up!

Note: any flamers who wish to review MUST pm me. Thank you, and look forward to what you have to say!


	6. You Don't Always Get What You Want

I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry to all the people who actually give a shit about this story. i haven't posted in forever. i was busy playing Infamous Second Son, i recently got it so iv'e been playing it allot. It is the most addicting game I've ever played! There's just something about about blowing up D.U.P stuff. It's so fun! And before you read this, just know that Nolan North is the man who voices Desmond in the AC series, just in case you didn't know that.

Reviews!

NightlyRowenTree- Thank you! I love it too! just kidding. But honesty I'm glad you love it!

EyesOfLight- Yes you can. And can i just say how awesome you made my weekend?! I am sincerely happy that you loved it so much! And, because you requested it, I have given everybody their own line to speak. I hope it pleases you and i sure hope i did it right.

Thank you to all who followed!

Captain bubbles95- thank you, best name ever by the way. ;)

TheifOfInsanity- thank you! love your name also!

NightlyRowenTree- thanks! don't know what your name is supposed to mean, but it sounds awesome! has a Zelda-ish vibe to it. Nice!

Thank you to all who favorited!

CaptainSanchez

Captain bubble95

NightlyRowenTree

* * *

Desmond woke up to see sitting on the edge of the bed I was holding onto a necklace I was wearing. He stretched and yawned. Then turned around to fully see me. He my thoughtful face. I was still playing with my necklace.

"Hey. You ok?"

I looked over at him

"Ya"

"You're missing someone."

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged

"Manly instinct"

I scoffed playfully

"Manly instinct?"

"It's a thing"

Desmond, after changing was called into the animus.

"Alright Desmond, you're up"

I turned around to see him walking out the door

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

As soon as it was evident that the door was closed I got up and went into the bathroom, making sure the cameras had been powered down. I looked under the sink for any useful items.

"Ok, we got, Bleach, Drain cleaner and some arm and hammer"

I took the three items and set them all on the counter.

"Alright, let's see. If I can remember correctly back into my days in chem about these two."

I stood in front of the sink with my hand holding my chin for a good solid 5 minutes.

"Damn, the only thing that comes to mind when I think of my time in chemistry class is that obnoxious periodic table of elements song. Awe fuck me."

I curse as the old song gets stuck in my head

"Screw this. I'm googling it."

I whip out my phone from my pocket and look up some ways to use bathroom cleaners as weapons.

"Ok, so it says that Sodium Hypochlorite, which is in bleach, and Hydrochloric Acid, which is found in most drain cleaners, when mixed together create a deadly smoke cloud. Burning your eyes, throat and nose and could potentially kill you if exposed to long."

I smiled to myself evilly

"This might work. Now all I need is a shell for my explosive and I should be good. Something glass would work best."

I thought for a moment

"I could use a light bulb. No, none of these are bulbs, there all rods"

I said as I looked around the bathroom

"wait, what about the alarm?"

I went back into the bedroom and found what I was looking for. The alarm light.

"Hello"

I reached up and tried to grab it, but I was too short. So I pulled over the night stand and stood up on it, unscrewed the bulb and took it out.

"Ah Ha!"

All of a sudden the alarm from which I took the light from went off. Even the alarm wasn't flashing, te sound still went off.

"Awe shit. Shut up shut up shut up!"

The alarm wasn't stopping, so I grabbed a cup from the bathroom, filled it up with water and thre it onto the panel, the open circuit allowed the water to seep in, causing it to die. But just when I thought that was the last possible thing that could ruin my day, Warren came in.

"What did you do!"

"Who ever said I had anything to do with the alarm?"

"First of all, you're the only one stupid enough to make the alarm go off. Second, there's water dripping from the wall and there's a cup in your hand! You threw water on it!"

"Just because I'm holding the murder weapon doesn't mean I committed the crime"

"You're the only one that was in this room!"

"Well maybe it was an accident"

"How could this be an accident! You deliberately threw water on the alarm!"

"Maybe it was thirsty, and I tried to give it some water! At least I'm thinking about others, unlike you! You cold hearted jackass!"

"That is it! I'm calling security!"

"Go ahead Bon Qui Qui!"

"Warren!"

Lucy was calling out to him

"I think Desmond just found something!

Warren turned around to face me

"I'll be back for you, later"

I smiled at him

"You do that"

He carried the conversation as he walked out the door.

"Yes Mrs Stillman, what is it."

"I think we're close to-"

And just as she was about to finish, the door shut, and automaticly locked itself.

"No!"

I ran over and pressed my ear against the door

"what will we do Warren?"

"We'll continue with the sessions until we've found what we needed. Then, we can-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm went off again. I took my shoe off and threw it at it.

'Shut. UP!"

The alarm was gone for good.

"-We'll rid of him."

"Warren, we can't just-"

"remember, who makes the decisions here Mrs. Stillman"

I heard her sigh

"You do"

"That's right. Now, after we have gotten what we need from him, you will take him. Make the escape, and bring him to the hideout. Then resume with the rest of our plan. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Good. Any other questions?"

"What about Lauren?"

"We'll keep an eye on her, see if she's useful of some sort."

There was a pause

"Oh and, take Mr. Miles out for now. Have him continue tomorrow"

I backed away from the door.

"Wait, she was working for them the whole time? The ambush at the hideout was supposed to happen and she knew all along?"

I fell onto the bed.

"She never wanted to help Desmond, she wanted him dead."

I stood up

"I gotta tell Desmond!"

A thought popped into my mind, and I sat back on the bed again

"I can't tell him. I know too much! I know exactly how this ends. And if I do tell him, he'll know something's up! And then when I do tell him who I really am he won't believe me and fall right into Warren's trap!"

I got just enough time to finish my rant and get back to normal as the man who I was freaking out over walks in. I quickly picked up my shoe and proceeded to put it back on.

"Hey"

I looked up

"Hey"

"Watcha doin?"

"I'm just putting my shoe back on"

"Why'd you take it off?"

I jerked my thumb over at the dripping, broken alarm

"I threw it at that. Damn thing Wouldn't shut up"

"I gotta watch myself around you. Wouldn't want to take a shoe to the head"

"haha, yeah"

I finished putting it on, and adjusting the laces.

"So, what did you do in there?"

"nothing special, just jumped around as Altaïr, messing with Malik."

"sounds fun"

Desmond stopped and gave me a wired face

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. You know about Ataïr. How? It feels like you know more than me. So out with it. I want to know"

"I can't tell you. Not yet at least."

"Come on,"

"I'll tell you, but just not now. Alright?"

"Fine."

We sat in silence for a bit till my phone buzzed.

"what was that?"

"My phone"

I took it out and checked it. Someone had sent me a text. It was my mom.

"Lauren?"

"Mom?"

"Oh thank God! Your brother and I have been trying to contact your for weeks! The messages just haven't been able to send"

Weird. I had internet, but no signal to send a text or call.

"here, texting takes to long. Just call me real quick"

I waited for a few a seconds and the phone rang. I pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Lauren! It's a miracle to hear your voice again!"

I instantly started crying.

"It's great to hear you too. Hey, are the guys there?"

By guys I meant Ezio and my brother.

"There right here"

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Ya"

"Hey Lauren!"

"Ciao bella"

"Delsin! Ezio! Holy shit, I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too."

Delsin spoke up

"Lauren, who took you"

"you wont believe this, but Abstergo"

"Lauren, this isn't funny. Who took you"

"I'm not joking, you really think I'd joke about something like this!"

I sighed

"Here. I can prove it. Say something Des"

I put the phone up to him

"Uhhh, hi?"

"I didn't get kidnapped by Nolan North. This is the real Desmond. I mean, how would Ezio be standing right by you if I was lying about all this huh?"

"That's Ezio!"

I mentally face palmed.

"Well of course it's him! Who would look exactly like him, have the same voice as him and be exceptionally good with weaponry!"

"You know I didn't get that far in the series! Don't do this to me!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to get me out of here."

"We're trying. We've even contacted the police"

My eyes widened at that statement

"NO! DON'T!"

"Why?"

"First off, this place shouldn't even exist. Second of all, Abstergo is Abstergo. If they want something they get it. So if they want information from the police they'll get it. I can't let you guys risk yourselves for me. I'll find a way for you guys to find me."

"Hey, could I maybe speak to Desmond for a sec?"

"Uh, Desmond?"

"Sure"

I handed him the phone, making sure it was on speaker

"Desmond, you've been at Abstergo for a while right?"

"Yeah"

"And you know how to do some tricks with the security system or someone who does right?"

"Of course"

"Can you maybe help us get my little sister out of there? Please man, we just want to be a family again"

He sighed

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks"

"No problem, and by the way, they'll confiscate her phone when they find out what she's been doing. But you can still contact her through email. There's a computer here. With luck I can hack her into it so she can talk to you."

"Great"

I freaked out as I started hearing foot steps

"Desmond, the door!"

"Shit! Gotta go bye!"

And he hung up. Hanging me my phone I shoved it under the mattress

The door opened to reveal Lucy with our dinner. It was soup with a piece of bread.

"We're gonna die if you keep feeding us the same damn thing every day. I'm not getting my needed vitamins!"

She handed me my food

"Oh, would you like a vitamin tablet?"

"Pssh, no. it's probably just a powdered version of chloroform"

"Then don't complain"

"Meh"

She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get you princess?"

"Oh I'm a princes now? Well then, I'd love to watch a movie. How does Jaws sound Des?"

"I'm up for it"

Lucy sighed

"Guys, you know we don't have a TV"

"That's fine. We could watch it on the Animus. My brother and I saw it a few months ago. So we could just leech the memory off of him"

She laughed sarcastically

"Goodnight guys"

"Night Luce"

She then left the room, leaving us to eat dinner and discus some random things as we always do.

"You never told me you had a brother"

"Well you never asked"

"Got any other siblings?"

"Only the one"

"So then who's Ezio?"

I almost spilled my soup

"He's a friend, he was left to pretty much baby sit me. Make sure I didn't burn down the house while my family was gone. That sorta thing"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

I said as I reached back and took out my phone from its hiding spot and started playing a movie

"I have Jaws downloaded on my phone"

"Sweet"

I pressed play and we sat there and watched the movie, we eventually moved to lay on the bed. After the movie was over went to bed. It was pretty late and Desmond had another session tomorrow. He needs more sleep than I do. But me? I'm having way to many thoughts going through my head to even consider sleeping. So, I got up and snuck out of the bedroom and over to the computer Lucy is always so busy tying on. I go to unlock it, but theres no lock.

"Weird"

I get into the email account of Abstergo and along the way I found a map of some sort, to the building, so I tag that in the email, add directions to the place and send the email. As I go about doing that I see something familiar. It's the email address that I just used.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

The email that was sent to me on the night I was taken was sent from here.

"Someone here, wanted to warn me of them. It sure as hell wasn't Warren, and I don't think Lucy would care that much…..oh my God. It was Desmond! How could I not have noticed! I'm such a fucking idiot."

I needed a minute to put all this shit together, so I sat down on the edge of the animus.

"Desmond sent that email to warn me. He tried to protect me from ever having to deal with this crap. Awe man. I don't even want to know what they'll do to him if they ever found out what he did for me."

I just sat there for a while, thinking, but then I got up, took a picture of the map to keep for myself and walked back to the room. I was only ten feet away from the door when I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wha-?"

I wasn't even able to finish what I was saying as I was turned around and punched in the side of the face, knocking me out.

* * *

Italian Translations

Ciao- Hello

bella- beautiful

* * *

Yus. I did just named my brother Delsin. problem? anyway, i might just make an Infamous Second Son fanfiction after I'm done with this one. I've been wanting to do a Delsin x reader. So if you would be interested in reading that, then please leave a comment, either in the reviews or PM me. Also, i have summer school, for the first time! So, the update of chapters may speed up, but might also slow down. So if you don't see a chapter up in a few weeks blame school.

As always Favorite, follow and review! Thank you!


End file.
